Narcissus
by Twili-Magician
Summary: Zant's duty to destroy the mirror was appointed to him by his God, but what happens when he takes the time to listen to himself for once? Oneshot


_**Hmph.**_

_What a disgusting mirror_.

Zant scowled from behind his helmet, his eyes piercing into the glass from behind the mesh covering that protected his eyes. The only thing he could see was the frown that seemed so permanent on his lips. Still, he hesitated, a single hand out-reached toward the mirror in a sinister fashion, dark flickers of shadow beginning to swarm into his palm.

_Shatter the mirror. _

_**Do it**_.

It was only a mirror, he thought, an ancient relic that linked together two worlds, each forgotten in the next. It was meant to be; yes, he would be doing them a favor! Getting rid of such an old, dusty antique, making way to the future for the expansion of the Twili lands...

_For him-_

It was his duty; the duty given to him- no, appointed by his great and powerful God! It was his destiny to destroy such a dispicable object, so that no living creature could ever gaze into its hauntingly beautiful surface ever again! It was his destiny. It was his duty... his job.

What's in a job? He suddenly asked himself this... duty and a job...something that you are told to do by something of a higher being? No...like a career, it was given to an individual by someone of the same make up, in a higher position of power.

"This is ridiculous," He said aloud, taking a threatening step forward, a sudden burst of lightening erupting from his hand. His eyes peered into the glass once more, his mouth curling open into an inhuman snarl- like that of his master's.

_ Wait._

A sudden hesitation plagued Zant's body, though it was caused by his very eyes; or rather, the image before it. There in the dispicable and disgusting mirror that bound the two worlds together, lie a set of eyes. Upon a face sat those eyes, a face with an expression so sad, it seemed that the only emotion that the owner of this face had ever felt was despair. Yes, Zant thought, despair fit the description _perfectly_.

But wait, he thought suddenly, stepping closer, his hand dropping to his side. The sudden jolt of energy into his skin brought tears to his eyes, but no sound escaped his lips as the energy that had been swelling from his palm was suddenly snuffed out like a candle. That face, staring back at him like the Goddess herself, looked so very familiar... Finally, it dawned on him.

_What are you doing, Zant?_

It spoke to him, its head bowing in time with his own, its own golden eyes closing in what seemed to be sadness...or...remorse? "What do you mean? I am doing what my master ordered me to...no...my God!" He stated, a snide look on his features. "The God that granted me these powers that our people have dreamed of since the dawn of time!"

_No Zant._

The response was swift, but unexpected from such a familiar face. He didn't understand...what sorcery was tricking him into such visions? Such...feelings of hatred toward that face? He'd never been so angry, so spiteful...so remorseful. "I am doing only what I have been told." He said, watching as the figure seemed to stoop. "I was told that this was for the best- for my destiny. To give our people a place to live in peace...if they surrender no one must be hurt!" He turned away from the mirror suddenly, anger boiling up inside his chest. "I was...no. I _am_ doing what must be done! I will find that traitor to our kind...and destroy her for keeping us in such conditions!" He shouted, whirling around to stare once more at the face in the mirror- but it had vanished.

In a sudden fit of rage, Zant raised his fingers, drawing them back and with a force stronger than that of any hurricane, threw his fist forward, the contact painful upon his skin. He heard a shrill sound that burst through the air- the sound of glass breaking. Suddenly the pieces that fell from the base were engulfed in a golden flame, a sudden burst of deep laughter filling the air around the Arbiter's Grounds.

"...Master?" He asked quietly, looking around in hesitation. "Master...what have you done with the mirror shards? Mustn't they be destroyed by your power?" He asked, and was granted the response of simple silence.

He stared at the round base, the symbol of the Triforce marked proudly beneath the rim. Then, he looked up suddenly, his eyes catching sight of a single piece left untouched. The golden glow of Hylian and Twili characters sparkled hauntingly with a dying breath, those two golden eyes staring back one last time. He knew that look- he'd given it many times to those around him. His reflection need not speak this time though, he knew as well as it. The thought that stung his brain stayed stationary for several moments until finally rolling from his tongue, a sad and solemn tone ringing from his vocal chords.

"What have I done?"


End file.
